


An Ending? (Undertale Genocide)

by CloudDreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consequences, Death, Genocide Run, Murder, Sans fight, sparing sans, undertale violence, you are not above consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: What if when you won the REAL true ending, you didn't TRUE RESET?What if it was you, the Player, who had to fight again?And when you fought your final boss-- would you chose mercy and accept the consequences? Or would you keep attacking, no matter what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago.

I don't know what happened. 

When I open my eyes, I'm not sitting in a chair in front of my computer anymore. I'm lying on the cold ground.

I look up and it's not the wood floor of my apartment. 

These colors... gold and orange. Shadows are cast across my face from giant pillars.

Where am I?

Last thing I knew, I was playing Undertale. I'd just... just been startled by Chara? I look down at my shaking hands.

I try to pull myself to my feet, but I'm too weak. Did I black out? Maybe pulling an all nighter to beat Sans was a bad idea. I have a big test tomorrow after all.

I stumble back down. My body is weak and smaller than it should be. That's a strange sensation. 

I feel something heavy around my chest. I look down, but I'm distracted by something I see on the floor next to me. A knife.

It's old and dusty, but I don't think that dust comes from time. 

"I told you," a voice comes from across the hall I'm lying on. I crane my neck to see who is talking. 

There's stain glass windows in this long hall way. The sun shimmers through them and I hear birds. 

A child stands before me. 

That's when I realize it.

Gold and orange hall. Sun shining and birds chirping. There's a knife fallen next to me. All the pieces fit together. But I don't want to admit it. 

I'm not playing Undertale anymore. I'm in it.

The child standing across from me is Chara. They wear a pale yellow and green striped shirt. The smile they wear is twisted. 

"Since when were you the one in control? You aren't above consequences. Not even close." 

Their voice is quiet. It's not loud and angry, which I think might have been easier to bear. Screams telling me what I did would mean I could get angry back. Not... this. 

I want to find a way to deny this, so I look at my shirt. It's blue and purple. Frisk's shirt. I am in the game. I'm in the game. How did this happen? All I can guess is that Chara somehow did it. But that's impossible. Undertale isn't real.

It's not real, this isn't real, I'm okay. I try to lie to myself, but I know it's not even close to true. The shiver I feel running down my back and the pain stinging in my left temple tells me this is real.

"What--" I try to make out. 

My voice is dry and shaken from fear. I want to run and hide. I want to wake up. I can't be inside of a video game! Because if I am... that means... that means...

I'm a murderer. I didn't understand, I can't understand, I don't want to. I don't want to be here. This means that Papyrus was real when I clicked enter to stab him in the back. This means Undyne was melting away at my touch. 

I'm a murderer.

No, this has got to be some sick game, or dream. I can't be a murderer, because that's not who I am! I'd never hurt a fly IRL. Right?

"But you can't understand the feeling, can you? You see this as a game. Well, I suppose I should let you in on a little secret."

They lean in and suddenly their eyes turn black. I stumble backwards from surprise. Inky stains begin running down their cheeks.

They're even closer and closer, the dark pits that used to be eyes deepening. It's as if the entire world was sucked into those eyes.

Blackness is dripping onto me, pooling on the floor. There's nothing there. Nothing here-- this CANNOT BE REAL.

I'm shaking beneath those accusing voids. The ones demanding to know why I murdered everyone.

Because... I wanted to know what would happen.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME." 

I scream. But nobody came.  
\--  
I fall down again. I turn around to see where I moved to, but then I realize it was a save point. With a box next to it. The golden glow shimmers and I touch it. 

"Save?" It asks.

I don't save. I don't know what Chara did, but they're not here anymore. Or are they?

I feel a presence beside me. They're here too. 

I step forward. I don't know if Chara sent me back to before I fought Sans or not-- I hope not-- but I need to be careful. 

This can't be real. 

Laughter fills my head. I jump, and see the faint afterimage of the child walking next to me. They're my height, and I realize I'm actually about four foot tall right now. Frisk's height.

Is Frisk here? I look around. Inside, I hear faint crying. 

Another step. What am I walking towards? I'm holding the knife in my hand tightly and I don't even know when I picked it up. I touch my neck and feel the locket against my chest.

Step. 

This place is even more beautiful in person. I love how the light reflects down this hall. There's a faint breeze. I'm not sure where it's coming from. I just want to sit down and enjoy the song of the birds.

Can't stop moving, though. I have to step forward. I wish I knew how to reset, but I can't tell. If only I could erase all of what I did. 

One footstep after another echoes down this hall. Final corridor. Judgement hall. Two names for the same place.

The voice that greets me is familiar, somehow.

"heya,"

I can't look him in the eyes. I can't. I know what comes next. I know how he dies. I've see him die.

I know what he says. But I don't want to hear it. I don't want to feel my sins crawling down my back, because I'm already head deep.

"you've been busy, huh?" 

I know I have been. The dust on this knife reminds me of all I did. So long to find enough monsters to kill. So irritating. A nuisance.

He takes a deep breath.

"so, i've got a question for yah."

Maybe Chara was right. Maybe I did think I was above consequences. I mean, what did I think I'd find here?

"do you think even the worst person can change...?"

"that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" 

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I wipe tears out of my eyes and then clutch the knife tightly. I don't know how to reset. I just know that I don't want to do this. 

"I don't know," I whisper.

"hehehehe. well. here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?"

Because if you take one more step, you're really not going to like what happens next.

I finish mentally. 

"sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises." 

Darkness spills through the hall, turning the room black. 

I dodge the attacks better that I thought. It's as if my body knows what to do. Just like my fingers know which keys to press.

I'm still hit with a Gaster blaster.

I scream. Pain tears through my body, but I still manage to grab something from my bag and eat it. The pain fades away.

I survive. And attack. I don't know why I bother-- he'll dodge. I know he will. I've done this so many times, but never before at all. Chara's voice is in my head, telling me about my sins. And I do feel my sins.

You really hate me that much?

I attack. He steps to the side, and I have to slide through bones. My body is pounding with tension. I feel karma pulsing through my veins. 

Still... I think you can be do just... a little better. 

Cyan bones move towards me. I stand as still as I can, and jump over the next ones. I stumble to my knees, barely able to stand still for the next one. I swear at Sans with my next attack.

You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that! 

The knife almost slides out of my hand as I slam into the ground to duck beneath an attack. I roll over and know a bruise is forming. But I'm still strong enough not to need a heal. 

So I lunge awkwardly towards his legs. He easily dodges. 

"until suddenly, everything ends." 

I'm only listening to every other line because I've got them practically memorized from the amount of times I've heard them, 

The Earth will live on! 

Blood is drying on my face from an attack that I didn't dodge. I narrow my eyes in determination.

"you can't understand how this feels." 

No, I can't. I just can't understand what he's been through because of me. I feel my sins weighing on my neck. Give up. Let him kill you, but my sinner's heart has to win. 

I guess you don't want to join my fan club?

Mettaton's last dialogue had given me a chuckle. I just wish I'd realized before... before...

Is there a way to go back?

Chara tells me no. That they're in control of resets now. So I keep fighting. 

And I know that he--

Can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking.

"knowing one day, without any warning, this will all be reset." 

More Gaster Blasters. I hate these attacks. They tear through me like I'm nothing. I almost die twice, but I choke down ramen noodles to keep going.

It's weird knowing how well I'm doing. I've died so many times at my computer, but this is still my first attempt here. In real life. This pain is real. This blood is real.

What kind of monster are you? I am sorry, I cannot tell.

The more he speeds up, the stronger I get. A few attacks lead me to a realization. I think this body has muscle memory. I suppose all those attempts IRL helped. Haha...ha?

"to be blunt... it makes it kinda hard to give it my all." I think my vision is blurring, but it's not from an injury. My face is red and puffy. 

Every attack leaves a scar on my soul and my body. And I don't mean my SOUL. 

I twist my body in an uncomfortable contortion in order to avoid a fatal blow. 

Why... you...

Each attack leads me closer to the choice I know I'm going to have to make. Mercy or fight. Do I let him kill me? I don't want to die. I don't want to let this world die either.

"or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy? hell if i know."

I dance across the hall and he follows my movements in this deadly battle. I don't know if I can win. I'm running low on food. Only a single legendary hero left. 

I'm graceful and I'm delicate. I push forward and he pulls back. And then he pulls me and I push. 

Every move is toxic. 

I feel my sins crawling down my back.

I know these words. I know the promise he made and I know why he doesn't like making them.

See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick!

"all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore." 

I take a quick breath. I'm exhausted. My body is torn from bones barely missing anything vital. My hands are sweaty. 

I pull my way out of the way of a Gaster blaster just in time. 

I almost think it's the end, but I grab onto a bone to swing out of the way. I sway back and forth above the blood stained ground. So much blood. All of it mine. 

Please don't kill me.

The dodging ability might be Frisk's, but the endurance is mine. I've always been more for sprints. 

"that being said..." he begins.

My body is so heavy. I just want to fall to the ground and never get up. But I have to stay determined. Chara's voice in pounding in my head. I can't reset this, can I? This is what I chose. I deserve to be here.

"you... uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? listen..." 

So I do. I stand there, my body filled with sweat and exhaustion. I never thought I'd be here. But I am. 

"i know you didn't answer me before, but..." I have to kill him, don't I? That'll be the only way Chara will let me True Reset. I mean, I can't just let them remember this. Besides. Maybe they're right. Maybe this world would be better erased. 

"somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you." 

I'm not a good person. The fact I ever started a geno run in the first place proves that. 

"the memory of someone who once tried to do the right thing." 

I don't want to remember Papyrus's smile when I tried his spaghetti. I don't want to feel the laughter when I cooked with Undyne. I don't want to hear the puns that made me wince. 

And I really, really don't want to remember hugging Asriel. 

This time, I'm there in the flesh in these memories. I feel the tears dripping down my face as I buried my head in Asriel's embrace.

"someone who, in another time, might have even been a... friend?" 

Him telling me to hide behind the conveniently shaped lamp. My laugh is manic, but I don't care. His bad jokes, his brotherly love for Papyrus... he didn't ask for any of this. All he wanted was for us to leave him alone.

And I'm no longer laughing as other memories push in.

A scarf in the snow that was all left behind from someone who would always do the right thing.

Scaring a little kid so Undyne would sacrifice herself. 

Tears drop from my face. These memories aren't mine. But I made them real anyway.

"c'mon buddy. do you remember me?" 

The voice in my head isn't urging me to kill either. Three sobbing sounds, together. Chara's black tears drip in tune with Frisk's muffled sobs. 

Nobody wanted this. 

"if you're listening... let's just forget about this, okay? just lay down your weapon and--" 

My grip on the knife loosens. 

The sound of it clattering to the ground echoes throughout the hall. I'm crying, and I thought I could do this. That maybe if I beat him, Chara would let me go. But Chara wasn't trying to make me kill him again, were they?

THIS IS NOT A GAME.

They wanted to make me feel what they felt.

"you're sparing me?" I nod. "finally. buddy. i know how hard it must be. to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to." 

I know what he's going to do. 

We all know.

"i want to let you know i won't let it go to waste." 

But we don't care.

"C'mere pal." 

I run towards him. Sobs wrack my body as he comforts me. He's hugging me and I'm burying my face in his coat. It's so warm. 

This isn't a bad way to die. I decide. Much better than dying in the middle of an attack. Much better than having my last choice be the choice to kill. 

The attack isn't unexpected. It still hurts though.

Blood is dripping down my back. Two bones are shooting straight through my body. I crumple to the ground.

And two glowing buttons appear towards me as Sans whispers to my body.

CONTINUE.

RESET.

And I chose RESET.


End file.
